Dr. Mashirito
|Race=Human-type Earthling (originally) Cyborg (before death) Ghost (after death) |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 749, sometime after December 25th Age 780 (erased from existence) |FamConnect = Dr. Mashirito Jr. Caramel Man 1-11 (creations) Obotchaman (creation) Piccolo (fusee)Jump Super Stars, 2006 }} Dr. Mashirito was an evil scientist who is Senbei Norimaki's rival and the creator of Obotchaman. He is considered to be the main and most recurring antagonist of the Dr. Slump series. Dr. Mashirito's name is Kazuhiko Torishima's last name reversed, and is based on him.Dr. Slump chapter 93, "Penguin Gran Prix, Part 2" According to Torishima in an interview with Forbes, the idea came from him viewing Mashirito's original design as being not intimidating enough and asking Akira Toriyama to think of the one person he hated the most; Toriyama appropriately took inspiration from the strict Torishima, much to the latter's exasperation. Personality Dr. Mashirito is an evil genius whose intelligence is equal, if not superior, to Senbei's. He is also quite perverted, much like Senbei. In many of his appearances, he frequently says "rejected", a reference to earlier gags in the series featuring his namesake, Kazuhiko Torishima, frequently rejecting Toriyama's ideas and scripts. Biography Background Dr. Mashirito is slowly converting into a cyborg over time. He has a son called Dr. Mashirito Jr., who creates an evil counterpart of Arale Norimaki called Abale-chan in the one-shot Dr. Mashirito and Abale-chan. ''Dr. Slump'' Dr. Mashirito starts his conquest for world domination when he builds his robotic suit Caramel Man 001. When he asks a magic mirror who the strongest robot in the world is, the mirror shows Arale Norimaki, making his goal to defeat her with Caramel Man 001. Mashirito travels with Caramel Man 001 to Penguin Village in order to fight with Arale. When he is easily overpowered, Mashirito gets out of Caramel Man 001 and takes Arale's glasses off to make her not see straight in hopes of beating her. He accidentally bumps into Senbei Norimaki while returning to his robotic suit, which takes him time, and then he finds out that Gatchan ate Caramel Man 001 before he could get back into it to defeat Arale. He makes a cameo in "The Biggest Bye'cha of All". He has the role of one of Cinderella's half-sisters in "Cinderella, the Musical". Dr. Mashirito is a contestant in the race organized in the "Penguin Gran Prix" chapters, using Caramel Man 002 as his vehicle. Dr. Mashirito dies in the final round of the "Who's the Strongest in the World?" tournament when Obotchaman steps into the fight disguised as Arale and uses an N'cha Cannon on him, reducing his full cyborg Caramel Man 009 body to nothing but a bolt. He makes an appearance as a ghost at the end of the series, witnessing the launching of Senbei's rocket and swearing that he will still take over the world one day. ''Dr. Slump Returns, But Only For a Little While'' Dr. Mashirito is stopped by Goku in a Dr. Slump short called Dr. Slump Returns, But Only For a Little While. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Mashirito returns from Hell as a ghost and attacks the "World Invention Award" ceremony out of anger for not being invited. By using Playtime X to manipulate Arale and Gatchan's childish desire to play with others, he is able to get them on his side. Trunks and Mr. Satan then attempt to fight Mashirito, but to no avail as their attacks are unable to connect with Mashirito's ghostly body. Bulma uses the Reality Machine to create delicious food, summoning Beerus to Earth. Unaware of Beerus's power and identity, Mashirito insults Beerus and promptly gets destroyed as a result.Dragon Ball Super anime episode 69, Goku vs Arale! The Earth Ends in a Wacky Battle!? Other Media ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the Dr. Slump remake, Mashirito's hair style has been changed, as well. Later, he become robotic like in the original manga/anime, however, his left hand, which was replaced with a metal crab-like claw in the original version, appears no different from an ordinary hand in the remake. He also has the number "8" painted onto his chin, stating he is Caramel Man 008. In episode 60, Dr. Mashirito steals all the Dragon Balls from Goku using one of his robots. General Blue and Murasaki then end up stopping him and taking the balls for themselves. ''Jump Super Stars'' manga Dr. Mashirito is the main antagonist of the Jump Super Stars one-shot meant to promote the game. In the one-shot, He uses an invention called the "Protagonist Tractor Beam" to lure protagonists of other series from Shonen Jump into the realm of Jump World with the intention of recruiting them to help him take it over. Upon bringing Sena Kobayakawa into the Jump World, his robot Caramel Man 010 gets destroyed by the combined effort of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Goku, Monkey D. Luffy and Naruto Uzumaki and then is revealed to have Mamori Anezaki, Sena's friend as a hostage. When the heroes came to make a move at Dr. Mashirito's Lab, he sends his next robot Caramel Man 011 to avenge his previous one. While Caramel Man 011 is being defeated by the heroes, Sena dashes into the lab himself and as Mashirito tries to assault him, he was too slow for Sena's quick legs and accidentally falls out the window of his evil lair being defeated. Forms Cyborg Overtime, Mashirito altered himself with mechanical parts, becoming a cyborg. Caramel Man 009 Mashirito completely remodeled himself into a robotic being, becoming Caramel Man 008, after being told he accidentally made two robots named "Caramel Man 007", he crossed out the 8 and changed it to 9, thus becoming Caramel Man 009. Ghost After his death Dr. Mashirito appeared as a ghost at the end of Dr. Slump, swearing he would take over the world. Mashirito appears in his ghost form in Dragon Ball Super, having escaped from Hell. In this form he is immune to attacks by mortals and cannot be killed as he is already deceased. However he is still vulnerable to Beerus' Destruction technique as a God of Destruction is capable of destroying anything, including non-corporeal entities such as Ghosts. Techniques and arsenal *'Caramel Man 001' - A powerful robotic suit used by Mashirito to battle Arale. **'Caramel-Blow' - A punching technique used by Caramel Man 001. *'Caramel Man 002' - A high speed running vehicle used for racing. *'Caramel Man 003' - A powerful robot piloted by Mashirito that is five times faster than 002, it's left arm is a beam cannon. *'Playtime X' - A drug he created that increases the consumer's desire to play and capable of effecting organic beings like the Gatchans and androids like Arale. Dr. Mashirito uses it in Dragon Ball Super to manipulate Arale and Gatchans to attack the world invention conference. Video game appearances Dr. Mashirito is an antagonist in Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden. He is a playable character and the main antagonist in the Nintendo DS game Jump Super Stars. He can fuse with Piccolo for a tag attack, the resulting character using a yelling attack. This fusion might be a reference to the fact that both characters were based on Akira Toriyama's first editor, Kazuhiko Torishima. Dr. Mashirito returns in the sequel, Jump Ultimate Stars, where he also plans to take control of the Jump universe. He also appears in Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan on Nintendo DS. Trivia * Mashirito is the first and currently only character in the Dragon Ball franchise to die while he's already dead onscreen. This means his actual soul was destroyed, and that he was erased from existence itself. References Category:Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Doctors Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Earthlings Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBS Characters